New Age Of Heroes
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Based on the 2000 video game MARVEL vs CAPCOM 2. The Hero Society is enjoying a relatively peace and is prosperous in a way. However, a traveling modern-day female pirate encountered a powerful entity that would engulf the world in chaos, prompting her to recruit various champions, which includes the hero students at UA High, led by Izuku Midoriya.


**New Age of Heroes**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Boku no Hero Academia**_ is owned by _**Kohei Horikoshi **_and_** Bones  
Marvel Vs. Capcom 2 **_is owned by_** Capcom Co. Ltd. **_

* * *

Hello and welcome to another experimental fanfic of Boku no Hero Academia, in which a new inspiration popped into my head in an unexpected way, as this time I will be experimenting another crossover story that is made…in which it was inspired from a video game that was released way back in the year 2000, where fighting games are at its peak.

This came when I was downloading several Playstation One games, as my PSP unit allows PS 1 games to be played there, and among the games I downloaded is **Marvel Vs. Capcom: Clash of the Superheroes**, and though that game is quite handicapped due to a lack of tag team battles, it was still a fun game, and I played that game on my PSP unit for about a month, till recently I purchased a Playstation 2 unit and bought some fighting games, among them **Marvel Vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes**.

As I played that game, I suddenly recalled my ongoing fic, **Heroes Collide**, where characters of Hero Academia are facing off against the characters of One Punch Man, and stared at the PS 2 game I was playing, where an idea came to my head and decided to make another experiment, this time by using select Capcom characters to interact with the Hero Academia characters.

And after playing another round of Marvel Vs. Capcom 2, I felt that this game might do better in getting a fanfic version, and made me come up with an experimental plot, as I find myself enjoying MvC 2, however, I will be excluding the Marvel characters and the Street Fighter characters, since the setting is in Japan and in the world of Hero Academia to avoid a handicap of sorts.

That way it would feel natural since this fic is on the Hero Academia category and it will feature some characters within the Capcom franchise so as it would fit in with the elements of Hero Academia and would have the characters portrayed in possessing Quirks that will match the characters from Hero Academia.

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 1: Prologue_**

_Ten years ago…_

The scene shifts at an apartment, where a five-year old boy, sporting green, curly hair and having a freckled face, is watching a live footage on his computer, where several pro heroes are seen doing heroic deeds like stopping crime and saving people. The little boy is so fixated that he aspires to become a hero himself when he grows up.

The boy is identified as Izuku Midoriya, and he appeared to be an avid fan of pro hero All-Might. As the little boy is watching in awe and admiration, his mother, Inko, smiled as she felt that her son has found inspiration, and there the little boy told his mom that he wants to become a hero like All-Might, which his mom smiled and said he would one day become one.

"Mom! Look!"

"Yes?"

"All-Might is amazing, right?"

"Yes, izuku."

"Can I become like him?"

"I'm sure you would."

"I'm going to become a hero when I grow up!"

"Yes, Izuku."

However, as fate would make itself apparent, the Midoriya family learned from a doctor that Izuku is Quirkless, and told Inko that they should just give it up, and accept the fact that Izuku is just an ordinary boy and can never become a pro hero, which Inko was in disbelief, asking the doctor how is this possible as she and her husband possess Quirks.

However, the doctor said that Izuku is one of the rare cases where he is born Quirkless and tells her that Izuku should just become an ordinary citizen, attend an ordinary school and live an ordinary life, and tells her that this is how life is, nothing more.

Izuku is heart-broken at this as he feels that his dreams will never be achieved and Inko consoled her son, seeing that he is depressed at this and apologized to her son, though all he could do is cry silently at this as he is forced to face the harsh truth and reality.

"M-mom…"

"Izuku…?"

"C-can…I…still be…a hero…?"

"Izuku…"

"…"

"Oh, Izuku! I'm sorry!"

"…"

"I'm sorry!"

-x-

In the years that passed, the scene shows that **Toshinori Yagi**, a pro hero who goes by the hero name of All Might, is seen in the streets within the United States of America, where he is assisted by his friend and confidante, identified as **David Shield**, and the two friends worked as a tandem, where David provided the transportation means that would enable him and All Might to get closer to their target criminals and All Might would use the chance to get closer to the fleeing criminals and take them down and apprehend them to allow the police to arrest the captured criminals.

This went on for a number of years which David eventually settled to I-Island where he would continue his research while raising his only child, **Melissa**, and both David and All Might continue to stay in touch as they meet up whenever their schedule meets.

One day, the Shields and All Might were having a vacation somewhere within Europe to take a break and to see several tourist spots on selected countries like London, Germany and France, which the trio are having a good time, and acted like they are almost family, with David privately confiding to All Might that he wished he find a way to help in increasing his friend's chances of getting more power to defeat the evil all over the world, but All Might said to David that he doesn't have to over-exert himself as he is proud and satisfied with what he has.

"Now, now…it's okay, David…"

"But, Toshinori…"

"You don't have to worry…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm fine."

"But still…"

"I won't die. You have my word."

"…"

The scene shifts at a museum somewhere within Paris, where All Might and the Shields are being led by a tour guide where he showed the visitors about a latest artifact that was dug some time ago, which he pointed at a tablet-like object that is encased inside a glass box, where the artifact is gold-colored and the tour guide said that the artifact is said to be made by the Egyptian followers of an Egyptian god, and said that according to legends, whoever possess the artifact will gain IMMEASURABLE power and control over anything that is related to Egyptian history.

The visitor scoffed at the lecture and said that who would believe in such fairy tale, and others said that who would steal an artifact like that as it hasn't been proven yet that the artifact possess something like supernatural elements or the sort.

"Baloney! Who would believe in such fairy tale?"

"I agree. It looked like an ordinary tablet to me."

"I find it farfetched. Rule the world if someone gets to hold that tablet?"

"Maybe in the world of the rich and famous. That thing might be worth millions…"

"Quite a dream…"

"Get real."

"For real?"

"In your face."

Suddenly, a TV reporter came and asked for the manager of the museum, where she said that she received reports that the infamous GENTLEMAN THIEF, identified as 20 Faces is said to make a move and target this museum, threatening to steal something that is important, which the tour guide said it is absurd that the infamous 20 Faces would waste time going to such a place like this museum.

By then the museum manager came and is interviewed by the reporter, and he is appalled to hear about this report and said that he doubts that 20 Faces would come here, saying that there are nothing valuable here since there are no objects on display that has any monetary value.

"Is that so, sir?"

"Of course!"

"Well…"

"If you look around, there is nothing but art and other artifacts."

"True…"

"So you must know there's nothing worth stealing here."

"I suppose…"

"So what you reporters are saying is nothing but FAKE NEWS…"

Suddenly, the tour guide spoke and said that there is something valuable here within the museum and pointed at the gold-colored tablet, saying that while it is questionable if this tablet do have the means to show some supernatural elements, its monetary value is more important, which the museum owner became baffled and asked what the tour guide mean by that.

The tour guide smirked as he took out what appeared to be a pellet and threw it on the floor, where smoke billowed and many visitors scrambled away, and All Might told David to take Melissa and leave the museum, which David asked if he is sure about this.

"David…take your daughter and move back…go somewhere safe."

"Are you sure…?"

"Yes."

"But…"

"I'll be fine, David."

"Okay."

"Good."

"Be careful…"

As David took Melissa and went to a safe area, All Might confronted 20 Faces and told him to stop this foolishness and leave at once, saying that the tablet is just a display and do not have any monetary value, but the GENTLEMAN THIEF said that the tablet is worth a million and collectors who patronize the black market would shell out even a billion Yen and Dollars just to get their hands in it.

Thus, according to 20 Faces, the tablet is worth a fortune and will get it no matter what, and he would not mind doing something a bit DIRTY just to get it by hook or crook, which All Might senses that the thief is planning to cause some casualty just to get the pro hero to be distracted.

As All Might is about to intercept the thief, 20 Faces pressed a button, and the wall of the museum shattered, where 13 robots entered, each one has a symbol of a card deck that ranged from Ace to King, and the 13 robots' motif are the Spade deck, and there the robots are programmed to target any civilians and will either maim or kill them, all in the name of 20 Faces.

"TARGET ALL CIVILIANS…"

"KILL OR MAIN THEM…"

"TARGET ALL CIVILIANS…"

"KILL OR MAIN THEM…"

"TARGET ALL CIVILIANS…"

"KILL OR MAIN THEM…"

"TARGET ALL CIVILIANS…"

"KILL OR MAIN THEM…"

"TARGET ALL CIVILIANS…"

"KILL OR MAIN THEM…"

"TARGET ALL CIVILIANS…"

"KILL OR MAIN THEM…"

"TARGET ALL CIVILIANS…"

As the civilians screamed as they are being targeted, All Might is pissed at the reckless actions of the thief, and he is hard-pressed as he has to keep the robots from harming everyone inside the museum, while 20 Faces successfully stole the tablet and ran off, where the scene shifts outside where an air blimp is waiting, and he climbed the ladder until he is on board.

As the blimp began to move away, police riding the helicopters arrived to intercept the blimp, and yet the thief is unconcerned, as he sent his next 13 robots, all based on the deck of Diamonds, ranging from Ace to King, to attack the helicopters and the rest to attack the civilians at the streets. this caused a chain reaction as the helicopters were struck and crashed at nearby buildings and the busy streets, causing car crashes and scores were injured and killed.

A remorseless 20 Faces laughed his heart out as he believes that no one can stop him now, but is surprised when a group of pro heroes came out and fought the 13 robots to a standstill, which turn out to be the Team Commando from the United States of America. The Team Commando members immediately took down half of the Diamond-themed robots, leaving six left.

This made 20 Faces stare in disbelief as the Team Commando made short work of the robots, and there the members of **Team Commando** stared at the fleeing blimp, and are poised to go after it. The Team Commando members are identified as:

**\- Captain Commando** (the Commando Hero)

**\- Mack** (the Bladed Hero)

**\- Baby Head** (the Infant Genius Hero)

**\- Ginzu** (the Ninja Hero)

As the Team Commando are pursuing the blimp, 20 Faces attempted to outrun his pursuers, and there he is forced to unleash another set of 13 robots, based on the deck of Clubs, and the 13 robots somewhat stalled the Team Commando, and you can hear the Team Commando stating that 20 Faces is getting away, and Captain Commando urged his teammates to persevere and defeat the robots in order to catch up with 20 Faces.

"Captain!"

"He's getting away!"

"We got to stop him!"

"Don't give up! We must focus on safeguarding the citizens! Once defeated we will catch up with that fiend!"

"Captain's right!"

"Let's waste these suckers!"

"And save the citizens!"

"Captain K-O! Captain Corridor!"

The blimp managed to get a head start and the thief laughed triumphantly as he is pleased that his caper has succeeded, but then he is surprised to see that All Might has showed up, where the pro hero hitched a ride with David Shield on a flying car and are now closing in on the blimp, and there All Might is ready to stow away onto the flying blimp.

However, 20 Faces has a trick up his sleeve, where he brought out a device that resembled an atomic bomb, and told All Might to choose: go after the thief or watch the citizens below get vaporized like what happened at Hiroshima way back at World War II. All Might is angered at 20 Faces' callous disregard for the innocents, yet the thief said that this is part of his way of survival, and that casualties always happen anytime, anywhere.

"You fiend! You're resorting to massacre!"

"All is fair in love and war."

"And you call that fair?"

"Of course."

"You…!"

"Go catch it."

"No!"

"Bye-bye."

As 20 Faces drops the device, All Might told David to help him catch the falling object, and with All Might preoccupied, 20 Faces laughed maniacally as he makes his escape, and seeing that he is quite far from the pursuers, he raised the golden tablet and proclaimed that he has won and his name will be placed in history as the greatest thief in all of world history.

However, he is taken by surprise when a flying ship passed by him, which resembled a pirate ship, and there he saw a blond-haired woman who is dressed like a modern-day pirate, and the woman appeared to be French in nature. She is identified as **Ruby Heart**, and she is eyeing the tablet and told 20 Faces that she is interested in the tablet, stating that the tablet appeared to be magical in nature and she intend to collect every artifact that possess any supernatural element.

However, 20 Faces refuses, and said that there are no such things as MAGIC, and told her to go home and watch Harry Potter movies, calling her a SICKO, which Ruby Heart did not take the insult well and is tempted to teach the thief a lesson.

"You are one crazy BITCH, my dear."

"What?"

"You heard me. You're a crazy BITCH."

"…"

"Do you really believe in such supernatural mumbo-jumbo? Go watch Jumanji."

"You will regret those words…"

"I suppose you're watching too many Pirates of the Caribbean movies, my dear? You sicken me."

"Too bad, you idiot."

Deeming the female pirate a nuisance, 20 Faces sent his remaining minions, the 13 robots based on the deck of Hearts, and as the robots boarded the pirate ship, they are intercepted by Ruby Heart's pirate crew, and to 20 Faces' shock the pirate crew were able to deal with the 13 robots, and he is so distracted that Ruby managed to get on board the blimp, armed with a chain with an anchor, and she uses it as a weapon to destroy the blimp's controls, and there she displayed her versatility in hand to hand combat, beating up 20 Faces and once he is defeated, the female pirate tied him up with the chains and took the tablet with her.

20 Faces demanded that she not take the tablet, saying he needed it to prove to the world that he is the world's greatest gentleman thief, but Ruby rebuked him and said he does not deserve such a title for he is nothing more than a petty robber with a habit of harming innocent people.

"No! Give me back that tablet!"

"No."

"You cannot steal the glory I worked so hard!"

"You achieved nothing."

"You pirate bitch!"

"Whatever."

"Come back here this instant!"

"Fool."

Ruby rejoined her pirate crew and the pirate ship flew away, while the blimp slowly crashed at a vacant park, where police arrived and arrested 20 Faces, though All Might, David Shield and the Team Commando arrived, they were too late to find out that the pirate ship is already gone, and the pro heroes were dismayed that they failed to regain the stolen tablet.

-x-

_Present day…_

The scene shows that All Might is now working as a teacher at a famous high school that is known for teaching students who aspire to become a pro hero, identified only as **UA High**. As of today, All Might is now retired due to the following reasons:

He passed on his Quirk, One-for-All to Izuku Midoriya, a 15-year old boy who was Quirkless but is secretly chosen by All Might to become his successor

After finally defeating **All-for-One**, the remaining Quirk within All Might is used up, thus he is powerless and is forced to retire as a pro hero, and now he serves as a guide to Midoriya in controlling the One-for-All Quirk

At the teachers' lounge, All Might is cleaning up his office when he finds a decade-old article where it showed his battle against the infamous thief 20 Faces, and he recalled the events from before, and wondered who took the tablet that was stolen from the French Museum a decade ago, and is still in the dark about the so-called LADY PIRATE who defeated 20 Faces and took with her the stolen tablet in the process.

**Shoto Aizawa** came and saw the article, and asked All Might if he is still pondering about that incident that happened way too long in the past, which the former All Might said that he could not help but wonder who defeated 20 Faces and why this lady pirate took the tablet with her instead of returning it to the museum, and Aizawa said that those are among the mysteries that might take a long time to solve.

"If you ask me, I'd leave it to the investigators."

"Aizawa."

"What happened before is just that. The PAST. This is TODAY, and all you can do is teach. You're retired now, so don't dwell too much on that since you're no longer a pro hero."

"Still…"

"Trust me. Let the next generation of heroes step in and face that challenge."

"I suppose…"

"You need to calm down. What happened before is beyond your control…"

"Yeah…"

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as I sort of started the story with a bit of canon, such as Midoriya being born Quirkless and the like, as well as inserting scenes from the film **My Hero Academia: The Two Heroes**, though I added a bit of original content by INTRODUCING a pair of Capcom characters in the form of Captain Commando, and then Ruby Heart, where she acted as both an anti-hero and a foil…

So far Ruby Heart and Captain Commando are the only Capcom characters to have the most exposure in terms of plot, though this is just the start, as more Capcom characters are slated to appear in the upcoming chapters whilst sticking to the Hero Academia elements so as to blend the two franchises together in this story.

* * *

_**Preview:**_

Some Capcom characters appear and will be given some origin stories that would set the plot on how they would come into conflict with the pro heroes…while Midoriya and Class 1-A are set to encounter a new group of villains…

See you in late April…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


End file.
